Conventional headphones include two ear-cup housings each including one or more driver assemblies that produce audible sound waves and haptic communication. A driver assembly may, for example, include a magnet assembly secured within a driver housing, and a spring diaphragm adjacent the magnet assembly and attached to the driver housing. The positive and negative electrical terminals for the driver are respectively soldered to ends of wires, which extend to an audio jack (e.g., a tip-sleeve (TS) connector, a tip-ring-sleeve (TRS) connector, a tip-ring-ring-sleeve (TRRS) connector, etc.). The audio jack may be coupled to a media player such as a mobile phone, a digital media player, a computer, a television, etc., and the audio signal is transmitted to the driver assembly within the headphone through the wires.
The performance of a headphone is conventionally a function of the driver assembly (or driver assemblies) and the ear-cup housing within which the driver assembly (or driver assemblies) is disposed. The driver assembly (or driver assemblies) and the ear-cup housing of conventional headphones typically define cavities that affect the acoustics and haptic communication of the headphone. Thus, the manufacturer of the headphones may design the ear-cup housing and driver assembly (or driver assemblies) of a headphone so as to provide the headphone with acoustics and haptic communication deemed desirable by the manufacturer.